<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Google, How Do I Accept Change That Hurts? by Nicerockinkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510034">Hey Google, How Do I Accept Change That Hurts?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/pseuds/Nicerockinkid'>Nicerockinkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Food, Gen, Implied Relationships, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/pseuds/Nicerockinkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's tap, tap, tapping away on his laptop, when a visitor comes to visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Google, How Do I Accept Change That Hurts?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Food is only mentioned, not eaten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Knock knock knock</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>The door to Logan’s room opened, creaking as the other side walked in without a sound. The door closed and a sniff could be heard, followed by the soft thud as they collapsed on Logan’s bed, face down. </p><p> </p><p>Logan turned to look and saw none other than the duke. </p><p> </p><p>“Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>?” Remus groaned, sound muffled by bedsheets.</p><p> </p><p>“How may I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Logan stood up softly, leaving his work at his desk, and lay down next to where Remus landed, letting his shoulder touch with Remus’ softly. He stared up at his ceiling, knees bent and socks barely touching the floor, and suddenly decided it was too empty. Too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>With a soft wave of his now raised hand, he changed his ceiling, creating an illusion of the roof above breaking off, disintegrating into stars to color the newly made night sky.</p><p> </p><p>As Remus turned to see what was happening, he had looked up just in time to see some of the pieces come together to make a cartoon moon, similar to those seen in horror films for children. </p><p> </p><p>Logan then turned his head slightly, making sure this was helping, and by the light that started to shine in his eyes, it seemed like it was. Remus smiled slightly, fighting off the roaring flood that was fighting for escape, and Logan decided that the sky wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>Logan turned back to look at the sky, and noticed that nothing was happening. Just stars twinkling and the moon rocking ever so slightly. It wasn’t enough. There were too many stars, not enough space.</p><p> </p><p>So he got rid of some.</p><p> </p><p>With his hand that just laid down, he raised it less this time, creating a supernova in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here. And maybe another over by there. Maybe another closer to Remus’ eyesight? Yes, that should be good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With three newly formed supernovas, Logan lowered his hand, and turned again to see the progress with Remus.</p><p> </p><p>The tears had won the war. </p><p> </p><p>Through his flooding of tears, though, was a smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was broken, yet somehow, it was even brighter than before.</p><p> </p><p>Logan decided that it was good.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at Remus some more, watching as the expansion of supernovas colored his once-dim eyes. He watched as the tears wandered all around his skin. He admired how he was able to shine some color back into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The tears kept going. </p><p> </p><p>And going.</p><p> </p><p>And going.</p><p> </p><p>And then they started to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>As the supernovas had expanded, hundreds of years having passed in the sky simulation, the tears were leaving.</p><p> </p><p>And a voice was returning.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m sure you know and heard about it, yeah?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hm?</em>” There were only so many things Logan knew.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jan. Janus. He’s on this side now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>“<em>It was… weird. His room was there. Then he cleaned up the place. Then filled every supply up. And then his room was empty.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Logan stayed silent, though turned to look at Remus as he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>At first, I thought he was just in a… high. He gets like that sometimes when Thomas talks to him and puts him in videos. He gets hyper. Energetic. Starts to prance around a little bit, and then starts to clean. It’s just his self-care instincts hopping in again. He gets super happy and then starts taking care of me and himself.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>He would even bake a cake instead of just summoning one! Even though I’m not allowed to cook, he still lets me watch and make suggestions. Before he left, we made a cake. He even put one of my suggestions in! I said that it shouldn’t just be one layer since he just revealed his name, and Thomas was open and accepting of it. He smiled, laughed a little, and then got out two more cake tins.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Remus turned his head now, tears having left mostly, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That was just three days ago. Pathetic, huh? I can’t even go one week and I panic and run to someone to fill in the emptiness, right?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sorrow and pity and synonyms of those two words started to fill Logan’s mind, yet he smiled, summoned a messy pile of Tissues, and spoke as he handed them to Remus.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Janus would be proud, Remus. So proud. He would even make a cake just for you being here, and another cake for you talking.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed, smiling as he spoke, “<em>Stop that, dweb. No need to get sappy, no. I don’t wanna cry again, bitch. Let’s just go back to watching some stars suffer and die again.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded, smiled brighter, and they did just that.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a nice lil' comfort fic with Intrulogical :3 if there are any tags you think are needed let me know! :D I hope you all enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>-Nick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>